Aprendiendo a cuidarte
by AngieMadero
Summary: Hay cosas que Sheldon debe aprender, quiera o no quiera, es su reponsabilidad... y a él le encanta. ¡Shamy oneshot! Totalmente tierno.


**Disclaimers: The big bang theory es un programa de televisión creado por Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady de Warner Brothers para CBS y Warner Channel Latinoamérica. Nada me pertenece más que mi imaginación y mi amor por Shamy.**

**Este fic va dedicado a la tierna de Jime, quien me dio la idea para este oneshot. ¡Te quiero, amiga! :D**

* * *

**Aprendiendo a quererte:**

"Amy, jamás pensé que de mi boca fuera a salir algo así, pero debo decirte que no sé cómo proceder. Tú puedes decirme cómo hacerlo, obedeceré al pie de la letra tus indicaciones, lo prometo." Dijo un acalorado y confundido Sheldon.

"Bueno, es lógico que no sepas Sheldon, ninguno de los dos ha tenido experiencia en esto." Dijo Amy poniéndole un poco de líquido transparente, que parecía antibacterial, en sus manos.

"¿Crees que lo logre? ¿Y si lo arruino?" Preguntó Sheldon.

"Lo harás perfectamente bien, confía en mí." Dijo la neurobióloga mientras sacaba unas toallitas húmedas de una pequeña cajonera.

"Sheldon, todo estará bien. Tienes que hacer esto, es realmente necesario." Sheldon asintió una vez y enfocó su vista en su esposa. Lo habían esperado tanto, pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer jamás le había cruzado por la mente. Era un genio, un físico teórico reconocido en el mundo de la física moderna, todo estaría bien.

"Escucha, bebé… no quiero lastimarte, si sientes que te lastimo, sólo dime y me detengo."

"¡Sheldon Lee Cooper¡ ¡Sólo es un bebé de tres días de nacido! Por más listo que sea nuestro pequeño Homo Novus, no creo que tenga la habilidad de hablar y decirte que lo estás lastimando al cambiarle el pañal."

"Bien, lo haré de una buena vez."

"Por favor, así procederé a alimentarlo, los pechos me duelen si no lo hago cada dos horas."

"…Me gustan tus pechos así."

"Gracias, Sheldon. Pero por favor, deja de darle vueltas al asunto y haz lo que todo padre tiene que hacer."

Sheldon se puso firme frente al cambiador del niño. La habitación del bebé Cooper era blanca, según Raj, ese color lo relajaría y lo haría sentir más cómodo. Era una habitación mediana con dos grandes ventanas. Las cortinas eran de color crema y los muebles de madera con un barniz café que iba perfecto con el blanco de las paredes. Había dos mecedoras que miraban a una de las ventanas y un gran librero en la parte izquierda del cuarto que contenía selectos cuentos, fábulas y demás lecturas infantiles, selectas por el mismísimo Sheldon. Incluso estaba el libro que el gran Stephen Hawking le había mandado al pequeño bebé Cooper cuando supo que vendría en camino. En la cajonera que estaba enseguida de la puerta, se encontraban los pañales, toallitas húmedas, talcos, jabones, más pañales y calcetines tamaño bebé. Al lado derecho de la habitación, se encontraba el closet que Penny había insistido en llenar con ropa infantil de moda y zapatitos coloridos. Sheldon, por su parte, había contribuido al guardarropa de su primogénito con unas pequeñas playeritas de Iron Man, Hulk, Flash, Batman y Superman. ¡Ah! Y unos converse rojos tamaño miniatura para que le completen el atuendo a su bebé.

"Daniel, sé bueno con papi y no lo mojes," dijo Amy muy casual.

"Espera, ¿por qué le dices que no me moje? ¿Puede hacerse pipí mientras lo estoy cambiando, Amy?"

"Por supuesto Sheldon, es un bebé, es lo que mejor saben hacer." Sheldon volteó a ver a su esposa con desagrado, pero después su semblante cambió a una cara de ternura cuando miró de nuevo a su bebé, acostadito frente a él.

"Primero hay que deshacernos del pañal sucio, Sheldon. Despega con cuidado los sujetadores." Dijo Amy, mientras miraba a su esposo quién tomaba las cintas del pañal cuidadosamente, era tan delicado con su bebé.

"Ahora toma sus piecitos con tu mano izquierda y luego levántalo levemente,"

Sheldon obedeció, Amy estaba sorprendida de que el inseguro Dr. Cooper de hace unos minutos lo estuviera haciendo muy bien, aunque claro, él todo lo hacía bien.

"¡Daniel!, no sé cómo puedes hacer tanto desorden sí tu mami sólo te alimenta con leche." Dijo Sheldon al ver el pañal sucio de su bebé, Amy soltó una risita y continuó con las órdenes.

"Vas muy bien, Sheldon, ahora con tu mano derecha retira el pañal sucio." Sheldon obedeció arrugando la nariz, el olor de su pequeño era fuerte, "toma una toallita húmeda y límpialo suavemente… Toma otra toallita hasta que estés seguro de que esté completamente limpio." Sheldon tomó otro par de toallas y lo limpió bien, cuando estuvo satisfecho con su resultado le pidió a Amy que continuará con las instrucciones. "Bien, ahora con tu mano derecha coloca el nuevo pañal por debajo de él, asegúrate que no quede ni muy arriba ni muy abajo, de otra manera podría ensuciarse, irritarse o causarle cualquier otra molestia." Sheldon asintió con la cabeza y colocó el pañal limpio como se le instruyó. Daniel, quien se había portado muy bien durante su limpieza, inesperadamente comenzó a llorar. Sheldon dio un salto para atrás. Pensó que había lastimado a su bebé.

"Sheldon tranquilo, Daniel llora porque ya tiene hambre, se parece a ti en lo de los horarios." Le dijo Amy a Sheldon, mientras trataba de mecer al recién nacido para calmarlo pero fue inútil. El bebé quería de comer ahora pero su padre ya se había tardado mucho en dejarlo limpio.

"Shhh, Dani, ¡papi ya casi termina!" Dijo Sheldon. "¡Rápido, Amy! ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué sigue?"

"Sólo le pones un poco de talco al bebé y listo, cierras el pañal con cuidado de no apretarlo mucho." Dijo Amy.

"Bien bebé, un poco de talco… ¡y listo! ¡Amy, lo hice! Le cambié el pañal a nuestro hijo!" Dijo Sheldon emocionado, dando unos brinquitos de alegría.

Amy levantó la mano en señal de victoria "¡dame esos cinco, Sheldon! ¡Lo hiciste!" dijo Amy, Sheldon en lugar de eso, le plantó un beso en los labios. Amy sonrió seguido por una mueca de dolor. A pesar de que el nacimiento del pequeño Dani había sido por medio natural, era lógico que apenas tres días después del acontecimiento ella siguiera adolorida.

"¡Discúlpame, Amy! No quise lastimarte, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó Sheldon.

"Estoy bien, Sheldon. Por favor, no te preocupes, fue un pequeño calambre pero ya pasó."

"De acuerdo… calma, mi bebé, ya mami te va alimentar." Le dijo Sheldon a su bebé.

Sheldon arrojó el pañal sucio y las toallitas usadas a la basura y rápidamente pusieron todo en su lugar. Después cargo a su hijo y junto con su esposa cruzó el pasillo a la habitación principal. Amy se acomodó en la cama y Sheldon le entregó a su bebé para que lo alimentara. Cuando terminó de comer, Sheldon insistió en cargarlo para ayudarlo a repetir. Amy le entregó a Dani y Sheldon lo tomó como si se tratara del objeto más delicado del mundo. Comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación mientras le daba suaves palmaditas a la espalda de su bebé. Amy los observa atentamente, Sheldon era el mejor padre, sin duda. Cuando al fin el pequeño Daniel repitió, bastaron unas cuentas vueltecitas más por la habitación para que se quedara dormido. Sheldon le plantó un tierno beso en la cabeza y lo acomodó en su cuna, en la habitación de enfrente.

"Listo, está dormido. Me sorprende la puntualidad de nuestro bebé, Amy. Son las 3:00 pm en punto y…"

"… y no despertará hasta las 5:00 pm en punto, Sheldon, justo como ayer." Dijo Amy, terminando la oración de su esposo.

"Exacto. Amy te ves cansada, deberías dormir ya. Yo me encargaré de bebé si llora."

"Gracias Sheldon, creo que una pequeña siesta no me haría daño."

Sheldon se recostó en la cama junto a Amy y rodeó su cabeza con su brazo, le plantó un beso en la frente y masajeó su antebrazo hasta que se quedó dormida.

Ahí estaba él, cuidando de su esposa, la mujer más bella e inteligente del mundo. Y en el cuarto de en frente se encontraba la muestra del amor que se tenían, el pequeño que le traería nuevas y mejores cosas a sus vidas. Agachó la mirada para ver a su esposa y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. Hace cuatro años, jamás se hubiera imaginado que la mujer que conoció por medio de Raj y Howard en una cafetería, sería el amor de su vida y madre de su hijo. Con su mano libre, acarició la mejilla de Amy y la besó delicadamente para no despertarla. Amy no despertó, sólo se movió un poco. Sheldon no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, años atrás había planeado tener un bebé con Amy por medio de una probeta pero debía admitir que procrearlo por el método tradicional resultó ser más divertido. Otra sonrisa se le formó en el rostro cuando su memoria eidética le trajo el recuerdo de su noche de bodas, una muy loca… y divertida noche. ¡Esa vixen de Glendale!

Como la amaba, como amaba a su bebé, como amaba a su pequeña familia.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció la historia? Por favor dejen su comentario... como dice Lisatronic3000 ¡LARGA VIDA AL SHAMY! :D **


End file.
